Elemental
by Femme Charmant
Summary: One of these days I am going to say no, no to my family, no to my friends, no to bloody Harry Potter. But today wasn't that day
1. Chapter 1

One of these days I am going to say no, no to my family, no to my friends, no to bloody Harry Potter. But today wasn't that day.

"Gin, we just need you to get close to him." said Harry, a crooked smile lit up his green eyes. His dark messy hair was out of place as usual. Candle light glinted off his glasses.

It was only the second day of my fourth year at Hogwarts and already the trio was up to something. Just once couldn't they lay low and blend in?

"Ginny, you are in Advanced Potions with him and we know he's up to something," interrupted Ron, "You've…blossomed over the summer. He won't say no to an attractive redhead trying to get his attention." Ron turned as bright as the roots of his hair.

I huffed, "Hermione, you can't be in on this with them? It's a foolish idea."

Hermione glanced up from the dusty tome she was pouring over, "Hmm? Oh yes, that. Well, Gin, it isn't a terrible idea per se. It's not like we are asking you to go to Yule with him. You're already his Potions partner. Just butter him up. Ron is right about that. You're gorgeous, not that you weren't before but you certainly have a more…womanly figure."

Harry took my hand in his, a thrill raced through my chest. I tried to focus on his words.

"Ginny, Voldemort is back. I saw him take form. We need all the information we can get. Now, Malfoy isn't a Death Eater –"

"That we know of." interjected Ron. He clenched and unclenched his fists as Harry spoke, clearly uncomfortable with the subject but willing to go along with his best friend.

Harry nodded, "But, we know as well as anyone that being around an operation, even an operation you aren't directly involved with, you'll glean information from it. He is well on his way to becoming a Death Eater and any information he has is useful. Say you'll do it, Gin. For us…for me?"

He had me and he knew it. For Harry Potter I would do almost anything, including getting close to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The dungeon was muggy from the steam ribboning up from the cauldrons, doing absolutely nothing for my long red hair. Even so, I had taken extra care in my appearance that day. I leaned over my roll of parchment, hiding my face with my hair. Draco sat next to me running through the list of instructions. He had kept his cloak on despite the heat and was absentmindedly rubbing the inside of his forearm. His nails were bitten to the quick. His platinum hair had grown long and shaggy over the summer He muttered to himself as if I wasn't there.

"I can feel you staring at me, Weasley."

I started, not realizing he could see me or that he was paying attention to what I was doing, "Sorry, I –"

He didn't let me finish, "Look, we are stuck together for the rest of the year and I am not going to pick up the slack if you can't cut it. Pay attention. This potion is difficult."

My anger rose to the surface, "Look, Malfoy. I'm the only fourth year in this Advanced Potion class so clearly I can "cut it" and you've already messed the potion up. It says to cut the slugs horizontally not diagonally." I point out the mess in front of him and then show him my perfectly dissected slugs and push them towards him, "Use these and next time you want to get all high and mighty make sure you have your act together. I'm not picking up the slack and you get all the credit."

Internally I curse myself. I'm supposed to be making friends. We revert back to the awkward silence, the sound of the other students working filling the void. I debated whether I would make another go at it but Malfoy decided for me.

"You're right. I…apologize."

I glance up at him and am shocked to see that he might mean it. His gray eyes look troubled and his skin, pale and clammy. Honestly he looks quite ill. I feel a pang of sympathy for him before shaking my head. He goes out of his way to make trouble for my friends, I remind myself. He's practically a Death Eater already and I've already had more than enough experience with his type in my second year, a mistake that almost cost my dearly. No, this was a job. A way I could contribute to the cause. I'd find out what I could about Draco Malfoy and discard him the way Tom Riddle discarded me…although maybe without the leaving to die part.

I nodded, accepting his apology and we went back to work in silence, our only conversation pertaining to the task at hand. However, when he handed me a vial and his fingers overlapped mine I couldn't help the spark that danced across my skin. It was gone as soon as soon as it came but it was clear he felt it too. My eyes widened and I took my hand back. He gave me a curious look but said nothing. I rushed out of the dungeon as soon as class ended.

* * *

"Weasley, wait!"

I had almost made it to the stairwell when Draco Malfoy caught up with me. I swung around, my annoyance with him clear, "What Malfoy?"

He held up my favorite quill, "Left this."

I was sure it was the last thing I had packed away in my rush to leave class, how he ended up with it, I didn't know. I reached for it and he held it just out of the way, "Well, give it here." We were blocking the stairwell and causing a crowd of students as they watched a Malfoy and a Weasley interact.

He cocked an eyebrow, quite arrogantly, and pursed his lips as if considering my demand before handing it over. I wasn't sure but I think he purposely brushed my skin with his hand and again felt the spark that crossed between us.

"Hmmm." He turned around, leaving me open mouthed and staring as he made his way through the crowd.

I narrowed my eyes at his retreat. Something was up and I intended to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

I rushed past Harry and Ron playing Exploding Snaps in the common room and climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitory where I found Hermione nose deep in yet another book. It took three tries before I got her attention and it was with obvious reluctance that she gave it to me.

"How did Potions go?" she asked, as if it was just another class and I wasn't attempting to gain Intel on our enemies.

I narrowed my eyes, "Hermione, I felt something when his hand accidentally brushed mine."

Her eyes went back to her book, "That's progress isn't it? At least he didn't call you a blood traitor or try and change partners because his pure blooded skin was besmirched."

I took the book from her hand and flopped it down on the bed, not caring that I had lost her place, "No, Hermione. I felt a literally spark. Electrical. Something is off. It was like nothing I had felt before."

"Oh, you mean static electricity. That's normal. One of you probably brushed up a bit of rug." explained Hermione, "It's a bit like when the twins rub their feet on the carpet and then zap everyone around them. Or rub a balloon against your hair to make it stand on end."

That sounded plausible but I knew that wasn't what I had felt. It was something more magically related and Malfoy seemed to have recognized it too. Why else would he have gone out of his way to touch me a second time?

Hermione saw me wavering, "Come now, let's grab the boys and go have some dinner." She grabbed the book I had callously thrown to the side and found her place again before putting the book in her bag.

I couldn't help but notice she never looked me in the eye.

* * *

I wouldn't have Potions with Malfoy again until the following week but it seemed that no matter where I went I found him lurking. His eyes seemed to follow me in the Great Hall. I couldn't help but notice that his color seemed off and he made no attempt to interact with the Slytherins around him. His continuous stare unnerved me and I said as much to the others.

"Well, next time you see him lurking why don't you talk to him?" suggested Harry one night. His arm was slung over the couch, not quite around my shoulders.

"Yeah, Gin. You can't gain Intel if you ignore him. It's obvious he is looking for a reason to approach you…along with every other bloody male in the place." grumbled Ron as he stared pointedly at Harry.

It was true. I had already been asked three times to Hogsmeade but I turned them down anxiously awaiting for Harry to ask. Surely he would finally ask me? I was going undercover for his sake!

"Maybe Ginny should ask Draco to Hogsmeade?" said Hermione. She glanced up as she flipped the page of the same book she had been reading earlier in the week, copious notes lined the margin.

"I am not that desperate for a date, Hermione." I laughed.

She shook her head, "No, I meant for your mission. It will help you get to know him better, gain his trust."

Ron turned a shade of puce at this but nodded, "Good idea, Hermione. Good idea."

Harry tugged a strand of my hair, "Yeah, Gin. That might be a good plan. Better than whatever you're doing now."

Harry Potter was touching my hair and I became befuddled. My head fogged and I found myself agreeing with them despite having no intention of asking Draco Malfoy on a date.

* * *

It didn't matter that I had no intention of asking him on a date as he found me in the stacks of the library the next day.

"You're a hard girl to get alone." A voice came from behind me causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise.

I recognized his voice immediately, "I didn't realize you had been trying."

"I was thinking I could tutor you in Potions. You clearly need the extra help." I could hear the sneer in his voice.

I intended to wallop him over the head at that but I turned and saw the smile on his face. Draco Malfoy knew how to make a joke?

"Clearly you are touched in the head. I suggest a trip to St. Mungo's immediately." I tried to keep a straight face but could feel a smile teetering on the edges of my lips.

"A Weasley smiling at a Malfoy? Alert the presses." He joined me at the table and began to take out a quill and parchment along with his History of Magic book.

"I'm sure Rita Skeeter would have a field day," I frowned, "If anyone could find her that is."

We worked in silence, the scratching of our quills across parchment the only sound in the library. It was a comfortable silence for a bit. He was sitting far enough away that passing students found no curiosity in the arrangement as the library tables were full. I began to pack up my things and walk away when he stopped me.

"Hogsmeade trip coming up soon. Will you be going?" He reached for my arm and I felt the strange zap again.

I pulled away, "Isn't everyone?"

His eyebrow arched, "I'll see you there then."

I felt a strange urge to touch him, to see if the spark was there if I touched him and not vice versa but I resisted, "You will."

I began to chew the inside of my cheek, suddenly feeling as if I was out of my league. He began to pack up his things as well and I realized his parchment was blank. He noticed I was looking and said with a smirk, "Invisible ink."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in Potions the following week feeling out of sorts. I had just found out that Harry and Cho were dating by way of seeing them holding hands in the hallway. Ron and Hermione seemed well on their way to a similar arrangement which left me as a fifth wheel, a role I refused to play.

A shocking nudge disrupted my pouting, "What's wrong with you?"

I realized that Malfoy had been trying to get my attention regarding the potion we were working on.

"Nothing, why?"

"I've asked you to pass the lacewings three times now. Has Potter gotten your panties in a twist?" He raised an eyebrow, a habit of his I had come to realize.

I sniffed as I passed him the requested item, "My panties are none of your concern, Malfoy."

"Yet."

He muttered that last bit under his breath but I heard him. Who did he think he was? I was the one trying to get Intel on him and he was _flirting_ with me?

"You're too good by half for Potter anyways." He began to stir the potion counter clockwise turning it an angry bubbling red.

"Again, none of your concern." I preened a little inside at the compliment though. Despite my misgivings Malfoy was an excellent Potions partner and it would please me to no end to use him to get under Harry's skin just a little.

"About Hogsmeade," I started, "Would you maybe like to meet up for a butterbeer?"

"Why wait until then?" asked Draco, "I'm in a...club of sorts. Maybe you'd like to come tonight?"

I looked at him with skepticism, "This isn't like a Dark wizards anonymous type club, is it?"

Great, Ginny. Way to blow your cover. Now he'll never talk to you again.

He gave me an odd look, "No, it has nothing to do with...that." He rubbed his forearm as he looked at me, as if he regretted inviting me.

I accepted his invitation before he could change his mind.

* * *

"What's this club about?" asked Ron when I told the others about my progress in the common room.

Hermione pulled out her schedule and studied the clubs section, "There aren't any clubs meeting tonight which means it isn't officially sanctioned by Hogwarts."

Harry grinned, "Which means our Ginny has done it! Why else would he invite her to an illicit club? She has clearly gained his trust and rather quickly." He tousled my hair as if I were a child.

Ron regarded me suspiciously, "Yes, quite quickly. What'd you do to gain his trust, Gin? You better behave...no one is going to say Malfoy is having his way with my little sister. I won't have you acting the part of a tart."

I pulled my head out of Harry's reach and gave Ron a rude hand gesture, "You all should be on your knees thanking me not accusing me of inappropriate behavior. I'm doing what none of you lot could!"

I turned my glare to Harry, "And I'm not your Ginny. I could have been but I guess you decided Cho suited you better. Have fun at boring Madame Puddyfoots, its where Cedric and her would go and snog."

Harry looked shocked and reached out for me but I brushed him off, too angry to care about the hurt look on his face. I flung my hair back and the air around me crackled. I slammed the portrait behind me before any of them could react.

The fat lady screamed at me, "GENTLE, DARLING. I AM A PRICELESS WORK OF ART."

* * *

"Oy, Ginny -"

"Wait for us."

The twins slinked out of the portrait and walked next to me, one on either side. They stood a good foot taller than I did and their hair flopped in their face.

"What's this about a club with Malfoy tonight?" asked George.

"Since when do you hang out with him anyways?" asked Fred.

I hesitated but in my anger I decided not to keep the trio's secret and told the twins everything.

"They're daft. I have a right mind to tell Mum." threatened Fred, an empty threat but I appreciated it all the same.

"You're a fourth year, Ginny. There is no reason for you to think you have to go undercover at all." explained George, "The Order is out there, doing what they can. For those three to think anything they do, or you do for that matter, will be more effective than the Order is mad."

"But about this club...we received an invitation as well." said Fred with a smile.

He and George offered me each an arm, "Shall we?"

I giggled and wondered what exactly this club was about if the three of us and Malfoy were attending. I looped my arms through theirs and felt that shock again. The same shock I felt when Malfoy touched me. I was sure it wasn't a coincidence now.

* * *

I looked around the room. It was an odd bunch to be sure. Luna Lovegood was humming to herself as she read a magazine upside down, large radishes hung from her ears; Draco Malfoy, still in clothes more suited for cooler weather, stood by the window; The Patil twins gossiped happily a few seats away from Luna; I was sure the gossip was about her; and Blaise Zabini came in after us. He glanced over at Malfoy before choosing a seat in the back, legs stretched out and arms behind his head.

I took a seat next to Luna, she gave me a dreamy smile before returning to her magazine. Fred and George sat on either side of the Patil girls and gave each other knowing looks over their heads.

Malfoy sat just behind me and off to the side ensuring that if I glanced out of the corner of my eye, he would be in my line of vision. The room grew quiet as we all waited for...something. After a moment I realized the hum of electricity filled the air, the same kind of electricity that had crackled around me in the common room earlier. It seemed to grow and build before dissipating suddenly when the door swung open and Professor Snape walked through.


	4. Chapter 4

I immediately turn to Malfoy and mouth "Snape?"

He gives me a wry smile and turns his attention back to his Head of House.

"You lot are here because you have all demonstrated a peculiar talent whether you have realized it or not." Snape swept into the room without so much as a hello.

"I'm sure even the densest of you noticed the electrical charge in the air before I came in the room. I am a neutralizer. Your...talents are stifled when I am around which, naturally, makes me the only suitable choice of supervisor." He dragged the words out painfully slow.

"Believe me, this is not a task I welcomed. I have approached some of you and in turn you have approached others which led to this meeting. It is not officially sanctioned by the school or Professor Dumbledore and as such I expect you to keep your gobs shut with regard to why we are here and what we do."

"Wait, is this a class?" blustered Fred, his eyebrows disappearing into his thicket of red hair.

"A class **you're** teaching?" added George.

I have to say I agreed with their incredulousness. I already took Advanced Potions with Snape. I certainly didn't want to spend any of my free time under his tutelage, regardless of his status with the Order.

Fred and George began to leave, "Sorry, but I'm not spending the limited free time I get in my Sixth year with this lot."

"Sit. Down." sneered Snape. The electricity in the room came back and I could feel it sparking across my skin. The others must have as well because the twins sat back down and we all shifted uncomfortably.

Snape seemed pleased with our reaction, "That is the unbridled energy coursing through each of you. Energy you must learn to tame and thus control. I will be assigning you each partners to work on this elemental connection you each share. You will be expected to report back at each meeting and demonstrate what you have learned about each other and yourself. Should you happen to come across any other student with that unique spark I expect you to inform me immediately."

Despite myself, I was interested in what he was talking about. An elemental connection shared with another? It was intriguing and I wondered who I would be paired with. I assumed the twins would be assigned to each other so that left Luna, Malfoy, and Zabini...not exactly what I would consider ideal partners.

"Fred Weasley, you will be assigned to Padma Patil and George Weasley will be assigned to Parvarti Patil." intoned Snape, as if he was exceedingly bored with the meeting, "You may of course all work together but I expect you each to work primarily with your assigned partner."

"Loo- Luna Lovegood, you will be assigned to Blaise Zabini which leave Draco Malfoy to work with Ginevra Weasley," finished Snape, "You two work together well in Potions. I expect that dynamic to continue."

An elemental connection with Draco Malfoy? I almost audibly gulped. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and saw that he had a slight smile on his face, as if he expected the outcome. The twins looked pleased with the arrangement as did the Patil sisters. Blaise and Luna appeared indifferent. If this wasn't the most rag tag club I had ever been to.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has given me a general idea of what powers may manifest within each of you but I have decided to let you figure it out for yourself. There will be no hand holding." Snape looked at us with disdain, "I expect you to do the research yourself. You will all be treated as adults until you give me cause not to. I will say that because of your teenage hormones, your powers will manifest quickly once you figure it out."

Snape looked as if he very much did not want to be around when that happened.

* * *

I walked back to the dormitories with Fred and George in tow thinking entirely too much about a particular Slytherin.

"Don't worry, Gin. If Malfoy gets fresh with you we'll handle him." Fred assured me as if he read my mind.

I shook my head slowly, "I think he might not be as bad as Harry and them make him out to be."

George nodded, "I have my own concerns about Ron's little gang of do gooders so it wouldn't surprise me. After all, Snape has been useful to the Order and nobody likes him."

Fred and George erupted into tales of all the nasty things they would love to happen to Snape, each one outdoing the last until we came to the Fat Lady.

"Gently this time, my dears. I'm not so young as I look." She sang before teetering off the stool she was sitting on. It seemed she had been visiting the winery portrait a hall over.

"Oh you lush, save some for us next time!" joked Fred. The Fat Lady was quite taken with him but not so much with George.

"Open up, you drunk!" demanded George.

I laughed but decided I wasn't quite ready to face Harry and the others, "I think I'm going to go to the library to do some research about this elemental business. See what I can find since Snape doesn't plan to help. You go ahead."

"Aw, come on, Ginny. You sound like Hermione." They said together but relented and went in without me.

* * *

I did mean to go to the library but something drew me away. I went back to the empty classroom we had met in earlier. I can't say I was surprised to see Malfoy already there. He stood staring out the window overlooking the lake. The room was cold, colder than it should have been and he was wearing a cloak again. His hand was clamped over his forearm but his stance relaxed as I entered the room.

"I thought you would be back."

"Did you? I had no intention of coming here. I planned to go to the library." I approached him slowly, unsure of what to expect. The air grew colder as I walked closer until I could see my breath, "Are you doing this?"

"I've been doing it all summer. Can't control it. I'm freezing all the time."

I reached for him, my fingers brushed lightly across his hand as he turned towards me, letting me take it. His skin burned like ice but I held on, unwilling to let go. His eyes met mine and it felt like something exploded through me. My core was on fire. I crumpled with pain but he caught me before I hit the ground, before it went dark around me.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is highly unusual, Professor." said Snape.

"Severus, they are the first Elementals in centuries. Nothing about them is usual. We are, as the muggles say, 'flying by the seat of our pants.'" said Dumbledore, the moonlight in the hospital wing glinted off his half moon glasses.

I could hear the swish of Snape's robes as he paced past my hospital bed. I didn't know why I was there or what time it was or why Draco Malfoy was asleep in the chair next to my bed.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, you've awoken from your episode. How do you feel?" Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at me from the foot of my bed.

"Confused." I felt feverish and sick to my stomach but I also wanted to know what happened.

"Mr. Malfoy, would you care to elucidate Ms. Weasley?"

Malfoy rubbed his face and looked as if he would prefer to do anything but 'elucidate' me.

"You found me in the classroom. I was freezing, literally, from the inside out. You grabbed my hand and doing so must have awaken your elemental power. You saved my life...and it almost killed you." Malfoy muttered. He wouldn't look me in the eye. In fact it appeared that he was trying to look anywhere but at me.

"You both are exponentially more powerful than previously assumed and until you can control your powers you either need to be with me 24/7," said Snape, looking less than thrilled at the prospect, "Or with each other more often than not. I would prefer you were not with me as often as possible."

"What does that mean then?" I asked, looking at Dumbledore, "Like, we have to live together or something?" I was less than thrilled at the prospect.

"Not initially, possibly not ever." said Dumbledore, "It will depend on how quickly you gain control over your element. The quicker you gain control, the less time spent with each other. Until that time though, it would be best if you attended class together, sat with each other at meal times, etcetera etcetera. I think, to avoid gossip, we will make it a requirement of all the Elementals. Ms. Weasley, you are an excellent student so I believe we will move you into Mr. Malfoy's classes. I think you'll find them more challenging and interesting for you than he would dropping down a level."

"You will, of course, continue your work with Professor Snape." he finished.

"To what end?" Malfoy spoke up as Dumbledore and Snape turned to leave.

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, I assumed that was obvious." Dumbledore turned back to us, "To, if you so choose, join us in the fight against Lord Voldemort. Professor Snape seemed to think you would be agreeable."

Malfoy clenched his jaw and rubbed his forearm, "He was right."

* * *

"Ginny, where have you been? Hermione said your bed wasn't slept in last night." accused Ron as I made my way into the Great Hall for breakfast.

I glanced around, ignoring him, and found a small table off to the side of the Hall where the Patil twins already sat. I began to make my way there but Ron stepped in front of me, demanding an answer.

"I felt faint and had to go to the hospital wing. That's where I was. Now, move out of the way." I pushed past him and sat down next to Parvarti, ignoring his gaping look.

"Aren't you going to sit with us?" asked Hermione from behind him.

Fred and George sat down across from me, "Sorry, table is invitation only."

Draco Malfoy joined us, "And you aren't invited."

Luna and Blaise completed our group. By this time everyone in the hall was staring at us. We were an odd group to be sure. I realized there was two open seats at the table and before I could ask why that was, two seventh year Hufflepuffs I don't think I had ever seen before joined us.

Draco raised an eyebrow and we all looked their way.

The girl grinned, "We were."

I don't think we were told expressly that our group was a secret but it appeared we all intended to keep it one. Ron and Hermione joined Harry at the Gryffindor table and joined heads, it was apparant that we were the topic of conversation around much of the Great Hall.

Malfoy passed me a piece of parchment, "New schedule." He still wouldn't look me in the eyes. I intentionally brushed my hand against his, instead of the electric spark we had been exchanging, it was now fire and ice flowing between us. Finally our eyes met, I could see the ice in his gray eyes and was sure he saw the fire in mine.

Fred interrupted our stares, "If you two are quite finished!"

George added, "That's our little sister you're eye boning."

Malfoy glared at them but I could see his smile finally reaching his eyes, something I had never seen before. It added a warmth to him that I wasn't familiar with, he didn't seem as miserable and there was color in his cheeks.

The Hufflepuffs introduced themselves as Eric and Gemma, Elements yet unidentified as was everyone but myself and Malfoy.

Dumbledore's theory was that the more we were all together the more likely it was that our powers would be revealed and the stronger we would all be. I guess it made sense although I wondered how we would all get along, particularly myself and Malfoy. He had been particularly cruel to me when I was a First Year, not to mention it was his father who slipped Tom Riddle's diary into my cauldron in my Second Year.

Dumbledore trusted him though and if Dumbledore trusted him then I would also.

* * *

Draco sat in his dormitory, the curtains of his four poster bed drawn around him, and opened the letter from his father. He broke the Malfoy seal set in silver wax and read the letter, then read it again, a third time before crumpling it tightly in his fist. Ice crystals formed on the parchment and climbed the posts of the bed before he managed to exert control. He breathed in and out deeply and tried to clear his mind. He closed his eyes but found that didn't help as Ginevra Weasley's face was plastered on the back of them. The way she had looked at him right before collapsing in his arms and the way she burned would be forever engrained in his very soul. The fire she sent through him had broken the hold his Element had over him, for a time at least. He wasn't warm but the freezing cold that caused his bones to ache had lessened a little. Even the thought of her seemed to make him warmer.

He took another deep breath before rolling up his sleeve and staring at the pulsating Mark beneath his skin.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've told Mum on you three." Ron stood in front of us a week later. In that week the twins, both sets, had gained some control over their elements. The Patil twins seemed to have a mastery on all that was green and Fred and George's element complimented it by having a mastery of weather. If Parvati and Padma could bring it up from the ground, Fred and George could make it thrive with just enough rain or sunlight. So far they were starting small. A daisy in the middle of a stone wall and a rainstorm that followed certain students around.

In fact, Ron still looked a bit damp.

"Of course you did, Ronniekins."

"Oh widdle baby Ron Ron."

The twins looked positively wicked and I knew if I didn't put a stop to this World War III would break out with me caught in the middle.

"Okay, guys. Stop this. Ron, Mum already knows. You think Professor Dumbledore wouldn't let her know what was going on?" I reasoned, trying to keep my eye rolling to a minimum.

In fact, I wasn't completely sure Mum had known. I assumed Professor Dumbledore would have kept our parents, well most of our parents in the loop. I thought the likelihood of Malfoy's father knowing was slim.

Ron looked caught between being known as a tattle tale and asking us what exactly was going on. He ended up turning a shade redder and spewing a string of curse words Mum definitely wouldn't want him saying.

Fred and George lunged towards him with me caught in the middle. I put my hands up, palms facing out and shoved the three away from each other, growing angrier by the second, "ENOUGH."

"Geez, Ginny. What do you have on your hands?" asked Ron, rubbing the middle of his chest which was clear through the scorched fabric of his robes, robes we couldn't afford to replace, "You've ruined my robes! I'll tell M-"

"You'll tell Mum...we get it." said Fred.

"Look, you can have my old pair to replace this set." placated George.

Hermione walked into the Common Room with her nose still in the old dusty tome she'd been carrying around the last week or so. She looked at us and then at the burnt fabric of Ron's robes, "I think I know what is going on."

* * *

"She's had her nose in that book all week long. How was I supposed to know she was researching us?" I asked, my palms still tingled from the burst of power earlier.

Snape looked very sour, "I told you that it was up to you to find out about your powers. Did it not occur to you to go to the library?"

It in fact had occurred to me to go to the library...I just hadn't.

"Well I have the book now." I muttered. I had taken it from Hermione's bedside table and hid it in my bag.

Malfoy sat next to me in Snape's office, "Fat lot of good it does us now, Weasley."

"I have informed Professor Dumbledore and he is meeting with Potter, Granger, and the boy Weasley about the importance of secrecy with regards to you lot but do have some care. I can't be with you all the time, praise the powers that be, but show some restraint, Ginevra. Don't burn through any more clothing."

Snape looked at the both of us expectantly and then pointed to the door, "Out."

* * *

Malfoy looked quite pleased. In fact his steps were positively jaunty.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Oh, just thinking about how dumb Weasley's face must have looked when you burned through his clothing. You know, you can burn through my clothes any time." He raised his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Don't try me, Malfoy." I responded, put off by his flirting which had only gotten worse over the past week. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was coming on to me.

"Oh, come on, Weasley. How are you not enjoying this? We have more power than anyone in this school combined, including Dumbledore's precious Potter. Hell, the two of us could take over the world."

He was actually grinning. I paused to consider him. He looked attractive without his ever present scowl. Now that my powers seemed to counteract his, he had a bit of color back in his cheeks.

"World domination is a bit much, Malfoy." I couldn't help but smile with him, his mood was catching.

"You know what I mean," he countered, "The times are changing and we are the change! Elementals have been thought extinct for centuries. We are the first and between you and me, we are the most powerful. Fire and Water, Weasley. Sure, Earth and Air are great and all but to quote Frost: Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire. But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate to say that for destruction ice is also great and would suffice."

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you saying Robert Frost was a Seer?"

He shook his head, "Who knows? What I am saying is that it isn't a coincidence that you, Ginevra Weasley, are the only girl in your Pureblood family in generations and I am the heir to the Malfoy line and we are the first Elementals in centuries."

"You Malfoys and your Pureblooded nonsense." I scoffed, "Your theory doesn't even hold water since my brothers are also Elementals."

He waved me off, "Pureblooded nonsense or not, look at the others. Not a halfblood or Mudblood in the lo-"

The sound of my hand against his cheek echoed down the hall. He looked a bit shocked which gave me great pleasure.

"Never, ever use that word in my presence again. Your prejudice is vile, Malfoy." I turned, grinding my heel into the ground and throwing my hair over my shoulder, leaving him in my wake. It didn't escape my notice that my hand had burned a mark into his skin but later that evening my fingers throbbed with frostbite.

* * *

Sorry for the delay, I was moving.


End file.
